Day at a Bank
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: On a very hot summer day Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Howard, and Roberta decide to go to the bank to get cash to go some place to cool off. Though their plans were averted when the bank gets robbed by some very serious men. -Tony/Pepper, Rhodey/OC pairings. (All of it is written on the Kindle, so its a bit poorly written, but i think you guys will like it.)
1. Chapter 1

**So This is just a trial run, to see if anyone would read this if i continued it. The entire thing was done on my Kindle, so there will be mistakes. Lots and lots of mistakes. I looked it over and got most of the spelling mistakes, but i cant promise that all the words would fit, because of auto correct... BUT, it doesn't take time off of my real writing time. I work on it at night before i go to sleep, so again that's where mistakes come from too.  
**

**So Tony does have extremis, yet he doesn't, so he doesn't have the heart monitor, but he can't control technology...(just felt like it so don't ask.) Just pretend that the armors arent useable. Use your imagination, and of course Howard is back.  
**

**I as always i own nothing.  
**

The air outside was stunningly humid and it was beyond the average heat wave in New York. People were sweating like pigs for days and water bottles were on high demand as well as good soda drinks. You could almost literally see the heat as its settled in the large city.

The worst part of it was not being able to much. Heat almost overran window conditioners and only the wealthy or fairly wealthy had the good central air conditioners that actually worked on a regular basis. Pools were too crowded and loud and even beached and distanced lakes were busy enough that you couldn't get 5 to 10 feet of free space.

There was the little things like sprinklers and home blown up pools and water balloons, but as soon as your neighborhood children find out about it, there's no backing out of the mob of kids stealing as much water or balloons as they could like it was the end of the world. For all they knew, it was.

It being a Monday made it all the worse. With a heat wave-like no other and little to do to help, it was easy to fall asleep in the most important meetings or lectures. After all the heat wave had been going on for what seemed like weeks that had only been a little over one week. No matter how long or short it was, each day was over 100°F or just below it. It was a slow torture and not the literal kind, but might as well be so.

To add to the list, Monday's usually meant there was something to do, someplace to go. That was true. The three teens and the two adults took the advantage of a three-day off weekend including the Monday, and had decided to go to a bank.

The only reason it was so long was because stark international didn't have the most important of things going on and apparently they weren't the only one on 'break'. Lots of partnered businesses were either closed or not fussing that their meetings weren't met because the other businesses were closed. It was all over news that things were shutting down until the heat drops to a reasonable whether that didn't risk heat strokes or anything of the sort. There for freeing both Howard and Roberta of their busy schedule.

Though first thing they had to do before they could go anywhere to try to cool off was going to get some cash from a bank. So the three teens and the adults walked I to the chilly bank and honestly they could've fallen over in relief that their was cool air.

So either they were standing up waiting in the long busy lines or sitting on a bench or a chair on the wall side of the bank while one person went up to the line. Roberta and Howard went ahead in the line as the teens stayed back and sat. They sat closest to the doors and that came with its own disadvantage. With the opening and closing of the door heat was let in and cool air blew out in a gust.

With a long line, there was a long wait.

Unfortunately a long wait was not exactly what anyone in the bank wanted. They got cool air sure, but someone screams then in the same tone yells, "He's got a gun!"

Everyone including those sitting down signing papers, reading, or talking turned to look at who the girl was pointing to. It turned out to be a man. A man with black hair that curled around his ears and he even had the goatee or whatever. He wore a pair of dark shades along with a bleach white t-shirt and black/grey jeans. The accusation was indeed true. The man held a gun. And on his t-shirt he has a name pin pinned onto the upper right chest. The genius and his two friends were close enough to read that it said: Conner.

As soon as the woman stop her ear-splitting scream she was dragged off by another man about the same age as 'Conner'. About five other men circled around with guns pointing them at random people, successfully scaring some into cowering away.

"Everybody is to get down on the ground!" Conner demeaned in a shout.

Some policemen ran up to him with their own guns ready to save the bank, but two were quickly knocked unconscious and another one got a gun shoved in his face with the command to sit. One banker was able to signal the silent alarm unnoticed but got quite the scare when she was dragged out from behind the desks and onto the floor.

Many people were given the surprise when half of them were dragged to their feet and out of the room to meet a whole new group of men and a few women. Tony and Roberta were only two of the many people. Even more people joined them from other floors.

Rhodey and Pepper were separated and Howard ended up by an older man and a little boy who sat there biting his lips or his nails as he rocked back and forth. He was separated from his mother and his sister or cousin. Howard had watched the whole thing. The about five-year old girl was literally torn from her mothers grasp and her son was pulled off his seat. The mother sat across the room with tears streaming down her worst part was the little girl was taken to the other room where the others went to down a hallway.

He tried his best to get the woman's attention, bit she had her eyes either glued to the ground or rapidly scanning the room searching for her son. Unfortunately, he was behind a corner that Howard was near.

Rhodey sat next a girl. She had the same sort of skin as him just a tad bit lighter and had dark hair and surprisingly grey eyes. She was about his age and wore a simple pair off Capri pants with a yellow t-shirt. She didn't look terrified, but she looked scared. She held it in and stood strong for show, but Rhodey being Rhodey...and him knowing Tony, he couldn't help but notice. Nearby there was a man the same age as Howard or at least around there.

Pepper sat next to a woman who got lucky that she had an infant that could pass as newborn, that she wasn't separated from. To her other side was two older women and as she looked around to see where the others were seated, she noticed a woman in tears as she searched the room as five to six men circled the area.

She noticed the back that belonged to Howard and worried looking face of Rhodey, but as she continued to look around she couldn't find Tony or Roberta. Neither of them were in sight. So she suspected they went with the group that went down the hall or whatever.

Sitting back as a guard passed by, she closed her eyes and dozed off easily.

…

Tony stood uneasily towards the back of the room. As his eyes scanned the room he noticed that some seemed more pissed than upset, but plenty enough was scared. There was a little girl who was right next to him. Come to look at it, most of the people there were kids and teens. Some were adults but it was mainly the young.

He looked around and observed the others around him. There was the little girl with dark brown hair, there was a kid about 10 or 11 years old with blond hair, Roberta, twins who were about 8 or 9 years old, a man with black hair, and two red-headed women.

There was the man known as Conner had called out and even more men came in with guns.

"What do you want!?" One of the red-headed women asked desperately.

"Shut up!" Conner commanded. "Are you stupid? You whole know already. It's a bank."

Tony narrowed his eyes. The little girl next to him began to cry and a man came over. "Shut up kid."

She continued to cry. "I said shut it!" She only cried louder. He raised his arm and moved to hit the girl, but Tony pushed the man away.

"Shes just a kid! Leave her alone!" He snapped.

Everyone looked over to the commotion. The man slowly looked over to Tony with narrowed eyes.

He walked up and stood in Tony's face. "You've got nerve kid."

"I'm not the only one." Tony shot back.

The mans face twisted showing he had short temper and he punched Tony straight in the jaw. Tony was pushed back, but he stood his ground. The two glared at each other until there was a shout.

"Everyone just stop!" It was Conner.

The man who punched Tony turned around.

"Johnny what is going on?"

"I'm sorry sir, this little kid was crying and he pushed me." 'Johnny' said.

Conner gave Johnny a look. "Very well if you have to, bring them to a closet or a bathroom and deal with them. I have business to attend to."

Johnny nodded. "Yes sir."

"Oh and Chris, go with to help if something goes wrong."

Another man, Chris, nodded and stood by Johnny. Johnny gestured for Tony and the little girl to exit the room. Tony with a glare picked up the girl in tears and she hid her face in his shoulder, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Johnny pushed the two towards the door.

Tony knew exactly what was going to happen.

**Horrible isn't it? I don't know, i was bored and i was watching TV and the main movie characters were in a bank, and i thought maybe the bank would get robbed or something, (it didn't -.-) Then i though of what could happen if team iron man, was in a serious bank robbing situation. Tony would go Super hero and all and save the day. And the whole separation thing, i have an idea to why they were separated, so don't go complaining saying, "Why would they be separated, thats not what bank robbers do." Yeah i know they don't, it was plot junk, and i have a plan for that too. But this story isn't meant to be that long. But I do have a couple chapters already done, and its already close to being done... **

**So tell me if i should continue it or not.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry its been so long, I've been sick...and i have a big school project. And since i couldn't get any of my other stories updated, i just posted more of this. Again it was all writen on a kindle, so alot of words are mistakes like, i meant to say it and it will say ot, or another common mistake, is shouknt =shouldn't or any of those kind of words. or a _N _Separates two words. So sorry about that.  
**

**I do not own anything.  
**

In the other room not far away faced silence. The guards walked in circle still holding their guns. At some point there was sirens. Then shouting. The police were there. Then the sirens shut of and they all were in silence again.

Pepper, Rhodey, Howard, and a few others heard shouting coming from the other room and some people started to get antsy.

Pepper, who woke up from the sirens, was beyond curios of what was going on in that room. Was Tony finding a way out of this. He didn't have his armor with him. It was under an upgrade and she had warned him not to bring it. Now she regrets doing so.

The shouts stopped and the doors the other group went through opened and the few who could see, which was almost everyone who was paying attention, looked over as two people were pushed out of the room.

Pepper gasped when she saw it was Tony as did Howard who saw it was his son who was carrying the same little girl who was taken from her mother. Pepper now understood some of the shouting. It was most likely something Tony did. Her heart almost shatter when two men followed, one to which had gun pressed Tony's back. She saw a small bruise on his right jaw.

The small group passed by the other group and Tony met eyes with Pepper before he looked straight forward, his hand patting the little girls back. They all watched as Tony and the girl was directed to a storage closet down the other hallway. Then there was silence.

Howard watched as the mom of the little girl screamed and got up to run. To her daughter, but she was slapped and pushed down. She continued to cry loudly and Howard felt near to tears in worry for his son. He wondered what the little girl did. Tony was predictable, but a little girl? Howard suspected it was for good.

Rhodey bit his lip out of worry. He thought Tony was incredibly stupid. But hopefully he was being stupid for a reason. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again when he felt someone come closer to him. It was the girl.

"I'm Myra." She whispered.

"James." He responded.

There was silence once again.

Well there was until they heard two loud gunshots echo.

…

Tony held tightly to the little girl. He wasn't about to let her go. She was just a little girl and she was already in a bank robbing situation with guns. He didn't know who they girls mom was, but he promised to keep her safe.

As they passed by the ones they got separated from, his eyes met Pepper's. Her eyes filled with worry. He didn't want to look her in the eye. But it happened anyway. So he just looked coward and patted the still cry girl. He ignored the gun being pressed in his back and went on as they were lead into a storage closet.

Johnny pushed the two to the corner and Chris had his back facing the door. In Tony's opinion it would've been a safer move to be outside the shooting, but he was glad he chose the stupid choice. He set the girl down and stood in front of her.

As Johnny cocked his gun so it was ready to fire, Tony held his arms up. "Hey, just let me get her calm."

A moment of silenced passed. "Fine, but make it quick."

Tony bent down next to the little girl. "hey, shh. Everything's alright. My names Tony. What's yours?"

She sniffled. "Penelope." Her voice was hard to make out, but Tony pieced it together.

"Okay Penelope, your gonna have to stop crying okay?" She nodded. "No matter what happens, stay calm."

She nodded.

"There, you calmed her down. Good job, now shut up." Johnny demanded.

Tony stood up partly in front of Penelope. The gun was aimed at Tony first. Good. Tony watched as the jerks fingers touched the trigger. Just as he was about to pull it, Tony lunged forwards. He grabbed the hand with the pistol in it and shoved it down and away from himself and Penelope. There was two gun shots one to the ground and the other towards Chris as Tony managed to spin Johnny around. He pushed the gun out of the jerks hand and to the ground and kicked it away under a shelf.

"You little brat!" Johnny grunted.

"Nice, how old are you again?" Tony taunted.

Johnny glared and grunted again as he pushed Tony forward into another shelf.

"Penelope!" He whispered urgently to the little girl who surprisingly stayed as calm as expected. She was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes, but she wasn't panicking.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"Hide!" Tony said as he was kicked in the stomach. She nodded and looked around. For a little kid about 5 years old, she was smart. She found a box or a bin and opened the lid of it and hopped in and ducked in it.

One Tony knew she was safer, he punched and kicked back. He was starting to wonder why Chris wasn't helping Johnny. As he concentrated he started to hear a groaning sound. After he got pushed to another shelf, he tripped on something and when he looked to what it was, it was Chris who was holding his stomach.

"Good shot Johnny." He mumbled to himself.

He got up, using the wall as support and even switching the lights off and maneuvered around Johnny in the dark who was coming at him with a broom. It was a storage room for cleaning and fixing after all. Tony used a bin to lift him up and jumped to johnny's back. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He didn't pause to question why. He wrapped his arms around the jerks neck as hes seen in movies, and squeezed. The man instantly dropped his broom and clawed at Tony's arms.

Johnny was big. Big as in muscular. But Tony miraculously was stronger or at least had a deeper purpose. But Johnny slammed backwards into the shelves that Tony always seemed to be pushed into. His back slammed multiple times into the shelves until finally the man weakened and passed out.

Though he fell backwards instead of forwards. There for slamming Tony into the shelves all the way down. His head bouncing on each shelf. And once more on the ground and everything went dark.

**Okay, how did i do now? I'm no good at action parts, but from a TV show i'm obsessed with it gives fighting or spy advice. So i believe i've gotten a bit better. Hopefully... Sometimes i feel like i make Tony weak, but i guess thats how i write. Cause for some reason, i came up with an idea to make a fanfic where something happens and Tony starts going insane, like seeing stuff that others cant that scare him half to death. I dunno stupid idea, but its what happens when my best friend obsesses over the movie Silent hill and showed me lots of disturbing videos... O.O and resident evil, but i like resident evil...but yeah. I watch lots of disturbing stuff, so it rubs off. **

**And i'm trying to get more done on Haunted Shadows since i lost so much of it...but the next update might be victims vs suspects, but even then it might be a while, since i'm busy next weekend and i hardly get to work on stories on week days. Tomorrow i might be open, so i'll try to get some progress. This should also be updated soon cause really all i have to do is copy the part i need and paste it. And i even got closer to finishing it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So since i got a few minutes free, i decided not to leave you guys hanging for so long. This chapter might be a bit short, but from now on, thats how they'll be. And Guess what!? I'm almost finished with it! I went out of town and in the car i worked on it and on the car ride home and at the place i went to, and last night, so i got a ton finished. So yeah its almost done, and i guess you could say it goes down hill a lot from here, the events or happenings for team iron man. And i guess theres a switch up in something about this and hopefully you will find out soon. This chapter is mainly what Penelope's thinking, so i guess it might be a bit boring...but not by much cause i really enjoyed her and i hope you guys will as well!**

**I promise i'm working on my other stories as well, so don't worry! Anyways i own nothing, and now you can move on to read.  
**

Penelope hears crashes. she wants to cry and scream. She wants her mommy. She wanted her daddy. But she remembers Tony's? Words. 'No matter what happens, stay calm'. She didn't know him, but he was as brave as her daddy. Her daddy who went over seas to save lives. Her hero.

He was smart too. He was brave. She continued to hear crashes and she flinched at every crash. She was curious to what was happening. She was scared. Too scared to just take a peak out of the lid of the bin. Too frightened that she would see something scary.

So when there was silence and no more crashing, she stayed down her hands over her ears. She was afraid. She was shaking. She removed her hands from her ears and listened. There was no sound, but if there was no sound, then who won?

Out of curiosity, she popped the lid of the container up. She peeked out and it was dark. She remembered them being on. She slipped out of the bin and walked to the door. She reached to open it, but it was locked. Her little fingers couldn't find the lock flip thing she had in her bathroom. So instead she searched the wall for a light switch. Which she got luck to be just the right height for it and flipper it up.

The room lit up again. She saw nothing but three bodies. Three bodies and noting else. One which was absolutely still with his hand over his stomach a dark red gel like stuff Penelope remembered as blood that she always got when she had an owie. She saw the one guy which had a thing she recognized as a gun from a movie she saw her uncle watching. Her mommy didn't like him. He was laying on his back. Still.

Then the third one was the one she knew as Tony. The bottom half of him was under the gun man. She gasped and moved to him and grabbed his arms and pulled. He hardly budged. So she pushed the gun man. And after a few minutes, she actually got him off. She used the same tactic to push Tony away from the other men. To her safe bin.

She breather heavily. He wasn't moving. "Tony?" She asked shaking his shoulder. "Wake up!"

She waited. She couldn't figure out why he was sleeping. It was an odd time to fall asleep. She shook his shoulder again. "Wake up!" He didn't move. Was he dead? She remembered when her fish died. She flushed it down a toilet. But what about a dead human shook him again more scared this time. "Tony, wake up! Please?" Her voice cracked. The tears welling up in her eyes fell.

He was her hero. He saved her. But why wasn't he waking? If he won the tight than he should be standing. At least according to her older brother who loved wrestling. The person who wins should still be standing. He would be cheered for. He would be congratulated or something. Then why wasn't he standing? She couldn't understand it.

She tried to stay calm, she did. But she couldn't. She was stuck in a small closet with three dead or not bodies. Maybe they all fell into a deep sleep. She moved to go sit on her bin when she saw something it was more blood. Hit she couldn't understand why. She followed it and saw that it went to Tony's left leg. There was more, bit not as much, but it led to his head.

"Are you dead?" She whispered. She stood up and looked down at her new friend.

She wished his wasn't. She was terrified now. Her hands shook. Her body shook. She was scared. She was sad. She wanted her mommy. She wanted her daddy. She wanted her stuffed teddy bear, boggles. She wanted to be at home.

"Tony!" She almost shouted. She was afraid to be too loud. "Tony! I'm scared. I wanna go home!"

She fell to her knees crying. She grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it. Her dark brown curls fell in her face and she pushed them out of her eyes. Her eyes clenched together.

"Tony!" She called out. "Please! Wake up! Please!?"

She continued to cry, but almost choked when she heard slamming coming from the door.

…

All the breath was stolen from Pepper. Her heart just about stopped. She was in a dream. It was all just a dream. It wasn't real. No. It was a dream. A really bad one at that. She kept telling herself that. That it wasn't real. That it was only nightmare. A bad dream.

Though she knew it was real. She knew nothing could change the fact that the two bullets shot the two. Shot and killed a little girl and a teen. A friend. The innocent. She couldn't even cry. Her throat and eyes burned, but she didn't cry. She couldn't breath. She felt clammy shaky.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over. Her eyes felt puffy. It was the woman who had the infant. She nodded as if telling her it was going to be alright.

"Hey no talking!" A voice snapped.

"We weren't." The woman said bravely. "She just lost someone she cared about. I was comforting her."

"Whatever." The man said and walked away.

"Thanks." Pepper mouthed.

The woman nodded in response.

Rhodey had flinched to each gunshot. He had sat there with his mouth open, until Myra tapped his shoulder. He never looked to her, but only stared blankly at the door Tony had disappeared in. He wasn't about to believe that he was dead. He did something. But the silence and the door not opening only fought his hopes.

His heart felt as if it was being shredded up while still in him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He practically shut down.

Howard on the other hand could have just died. He could hear pretty much everything. His heartbeat, his breath, nails being tapped on the hard wood floor, the tap of each guards foot. Everything. everything was in slow motion. He could hardly breathe and he felt as if he was burning. His heart had broken. The gunshots still rung in his ears. They were still deafeningly loud.

The mom, her name was Natalie. She had light brown hair. She ceased her screaming. Only for a moment. She couldn't believe that these monsters would hurt a little girl. Let alone kill her. Again she was slapped and rudely shoved down and she resumed her crying. There was a hand at her shoulder, but she didn't register it.

Pepper had finally gotten to crying and she started to rock back and forth. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands in fists. She felt like a little girl again. She remembered when she was about the same age as the little girl. She was in a similar form as she was now. Hugging her knees, rocking, and crying. It was when her parents were fighting. They screamed at each other and when she tried breaking it up like a good girl, her mother pushed her away telling her to go away. She had. She had ran outside and hid under one of her neighbors deck. In the same position. Took her dad ages to find her to tell her to pack up because they were leaving.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was slamming. She looked over. Two of the five guards were banging on the door the gunshots rang from.

"Hey what's taking so long!?" One of them shouts.

…

The slamming pauses and Penelope hears a shout. "Hey! What's taking so long?"

Her eyes looked as frightened as a deer in the head lights. Beyond terrified. She listened some more. Then the slamming continued and the door knob shook, but failed to open. She was so scared she didn't know the slightest of what to do.

"TONY!" She shouted as quiet as shouts go. "Help! wake up! Please! Help!"

She heard a groan. She gasped and looked to Tony's face instead of the door. His eyes opened slowly. "Tony!" She smiled.

There was more slamming and she flinched.

Tony looked at the little girl above him and sat up rubbing his head. "Penelope?"

She nodded.

"Oh, your okay!" He said. Then he moved to stand up but winced. He looked down to his left leg to where it hurt. He sighed as he saw the gunshot wound. He must not have felt it because of adrenalin. He had wondered what happened to the other bullet.

"I thought you died!" Penelope said.

"I'm okay. Don't you worry about me. Remember stay calm. Whatever happens next, trust me okay and keep your eyes closed when I say. Okay?"

"Okay."

Tony ducked down and reached under the shelf nearby and grabbed the gun. When the slamming stopped entirely he ripped his shirt into long strips. He tied those strips to his leg just below his left knee.

Not too long later there was a clicking sound as if a key was being used. So he motioned for Penelope to climb on his back and she did. "When that door opens, close your eyes. Okay?"

He felt her nod in understanding. Then the door opened and he hoped she had her eyes closed.

**See what i mean by down hill? Maybe not yet that might be in a couple chapters, (short chapters, quick updates) but you'll see. **

**In school, i was watching videos in social, then we had these riddles in Math, and i though up of a good idea for a fanfic i could do, when i'm not so busy...and i'm thinking you guys will like it too! So when i finish up a few stories, or a couple, i'll work on my idea. But I can't work much tomorrow, cause i have to record another video for school, and tonight i have (not really) to go to Target, to get something for homecoming this week. So i'll get to work on it. BYE and Please Reveiw?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, since i'm almost finished with this, i though i'd update some more. SO here you go, i don't have much comment for this one,**

**I do not own anything.**

Pepper who was closer of the three watched closely as they slammed on the door and when they got tired of doing that they tried opening it. When that failed they forced the janitor to give up his keys.

She wondered why the door was locked or at least still locked. She was even more curious when the door opened and the two men threw their arms up as if in surrender. What on earth?

She was shocked and relieved and more curious when Tony walked out if the room. Holding the little girl on his back. One arm behind his back supporting the girl and the other...holding the gun. Ready and aimed at the two guards. The girl had her eyes closed tightly.

Pepper almost couldn't believe her eyes. Thee Tony Stark, holding someone at gun point. The one person that's more opposed to weapons than Howard Stark. She understood it. But then again, she didn't.

Rhodey was the same. He was so shocked he started to literally choke on thin air with Myra patting his back.

Howard was frozen. Not burning, but freezing. His son, who opposed weapons with all that he was, had a gun ready to fire. He didn't know if he should be mad, proud, or just plainly confused. He didn't know what to think. His son held a gun, but he was protecting the life that wasn't his own. It was a child.

He watched as his son walked backwards while looking back every now and then. He watched as his son disappeared into an elevator. He listened to the ding as the elevator went up.

…

Pepper had almost burst out laughing as soon as Tony left her sight. He was alive. He wasn't dead. It 'was' a dream. A very bad dream that loved to play tricks on her. Horrible tricks. Tricks that could and would scar her. Her relief was beyond the relief she got when Tony turned out to he alive and not dead with the 'car accident'. She didn't think it was real as if her mind was playing a sick joke. A joke where he lives when he should be dead. That sort of trick.

Her body language must have said a lot because when she looked over when a hand started to rub her shoulder, the mom next to her smiled.

They faced yet another minute of silence. Until there was shouting.

"The boy killed Chris!" A guard shouted.

"What?" Another one yelled back.

"Wasn't that Tony Stark?" A third one asked.

"Yeah..." the first one replied.

"But he hates weapons. So why would he kill Chris?" The second one asked.

"Johnny is out cold." one of the guards that slammed on the door spoke.

"Lemme see..." another guard said.

he walked up and checked the closet. From where Pepper sat she saw the guard pale. "Chris is dead. But what about johnny. Hes breathing fine, but why is there so much blood?"

"The kids leg. Didn't you see it?"

"I wast paying attention to his legs. Why?"

"It was bleeding. Tied up, but bleeding pretty badly."

They went on for about a good two minutes.

Pepper wasn't believing her ears. Tony killed someone and knocked the other guy out. It didn't make any more sense than Tony holding the gun. She didn't know how she felt about it. She couldn't see what really had happened. Though she knew she should be worried. She hadn't seen his leg. She had been to focused on the fact that Tony was holding a gun.

Rhodey was just as shocked as Pepper was. Tony holding a gun was unbelievable enough. Him killing someone...isn't even plausible. Its impossible. There had to be a good reason to all of it. It couldn't just be him killing even to protect someone. Maybe it wasn't tony. Or maybe it was an accident.

Howard was worst of them all. He wouldn't let himself believe it. He was stubborn enough to deny it all and not think of any other possibility that Tony did kill. He was just about ready to explode with questions and to run straight to his son to see what was really going on. But he saw what happened to that woman who made a run for her daughter. He wasn't afraid to be hit, he was afraid to make matters worse.

Though as shocked as he was, he was even more shocked when Pepper made a bee-line for the stairs. Rhodey stood up shouting for her to stop but was elbowed in the mouth. He sat down as two of the six guards went after her in the stairway.

…

Roberta had listened for the most of the time, but it, was hard to do when she couldn't stop thinking about Tony and the little girl. They were dead. All because she was scared and he was helping her. Maybe they weren't dead. Maybe just tied up. Maybe he found a way out of it. Either way, she was worried.

Conner had spent the majority of the time planning, but he would include the group in what was happening. So far she caught and understood that the plan was to open the vault by employer then get the money. He told them this group was the leverage against the police. They were there and everyone knew it. Phones rang and Conner answered. Whoever the negotiator was, he or she wasn't doing a good job. They kept calling and Roberta assumed that a list of demands was just to buy time to get the money and find a back exit.

Roberta also found out that they were also human shields if the back route didn't work. It all sounded so horrible. The worst part was that these men were merciless. They didn't care if they killed someone. They didn't even have mercy for the children.

Tony expected that they would run after him shooting guns. Or at least shout at him. But they only looked shocked more than anything. He assumed it had something to do with them not believing that two of their guys were taken down by a kid. Or that he had the gun.

Either way he was grateful. He put Penelope down and turned to face her. She still had her eyes shut and her small hands were pale and fisted. "Penelope."

"Huh?" She murmured.

"You can open your eyes now." He said crouching down and setting the gun down. That dreadful gun.

He winced as she opened her eyes. "You're hurt..." she said.

"I'll be fine." He said.

In truth, he didn't know if he was fine or not. He was lightheaded, tired, and sore. If he knew something about getting shot in the leg, he should be dead by now if the bullet even nicked a certain artery or vein. He could tell it missed, but he couldn't tell where the bullet is. If it hit a bone or went straight through. His suspected it hit a bone by the pain and lack of exit.

He didn't know why, but he hit for the elevator to go to the top floor. Which was pretty high considering that this wasn't just a bank, but also a very successful company for about three other banks. It wasn't as high as the average skyscraper, but about as high as half of Stark international.

He took the silence to think about what was actually going on. He was shot, he was almost defenseless, the robbers were violent, his friends were probably worried sick, and he was responsible for someones child. He didn't mind watching over her, in fact, he liked it. If it was under better circumstances, it would've been better, this was the best he would get. He would get to save her.

The beep of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts.

He got Penelope onto his back again, picked up the gun, and stepped out. He looked around listening. He was curious to what the robbers did to catch him. So he checked the stairs. It was the fastest way to get up when the elevator was busy and the place didn't have two elevators.

He looked over the wall railing and waited. At first he didn't hear anything, but then he heard gunshots and a scream. Not a loud scream, but a surprised squeal. He paled more than he already was. Pepper.

He set Penelope down. "Penelope I have to go help her, can you hide and wait for me to come back?"

She nodded. "Is she your friend?"

"Yeah and shes on trouble so if anyone comes up don't do anything. Let us find you."

Again she nodded. He smiled quickly at patted her shoulder. With that he moved fast down the stairs to where it got loud.

**For a short chapter, How was it? Well thanks for reading it this far, hope to finish this soon... Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So i think things get a bit quick, or rushed in this chapter, but i think you guys will like it. So to keep it short, ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything!  
**

Pepper had no idea why she ran. She should've known that Tony could handle himself. He made it through getting shot, he should be able to get himself out fine enough. But she had to be with him. She didn't know why. It would make things a bit hard for Tony, hut she needed answers. Answers Tony could only answer.

She screamed lightly when a bullet grazed the side of her arm. It was just a bit larger than a cut, but it still hurt. More bullets were shot and shouts and footsteps were heard. She was faster than the two behind her, but they had the long range weapons. Not her.

She didn't know what floor she was heading to exactly. Sue just knew that it was the floor Tony was on. But what floor was that? She ducked as a bullet past her.

"Pepper!"

The voice was so soft yet angry. It was tony. She looked up to see shades of red flashing by going down fleets of stairs. She ran faster and had a smile on her face.

Soon enough the two finally met each other again. Tony looked anything but happy. She saw his leg up close and it didn't look good. She even saw that he still had the gun.

"Tony, why-?" She began, but when there was a shout and some gun fire, she stopped.

Tony grabbed her hand and began running up the stairs. She looked back to find one of the guards holding his arm and the other one glaring behind Tony's back. She just witnessed Tony shoot someone. She paled.

She was starting to wonder what was happening to Tony.

...

Penelope did as told and hid. Hid deep into the office filled floor. Her mommy had a home office. She worked on houses. She hid under a desk with the chair pulled in. She wasn't as scared as she was earlier, but she was still scared.

When she heard voices whispering, she held her breath. 'If anyone comes up don't do anything. Let us find you.' Those words stuck in her head. But when she heard Tony's voice a bit louder, she forgot what she was told and ran out.

"Tony!"

...

The two burst through the last floors door. Tony release his hold to Pepper's hand and spun around.

"What was that, Pep?" He asked.

He was mad. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. She was being stupid by running after him.

Pepper's heart dropped. "I was worried."

"Worried? That's why you tried to get yourself killed?"

"Yeah, cause I care about you!"

"And? You don't think I care too?"

"I don't understand why your so mad! I was worried and scared. I had even thought you were dead! I mean you did kill someone."

Tony's face dropped. "It wasn't me. Johnny trying to shoot me and Penelope, ended up shooting Chris."

"Yeah, well everyone down there believes you killed them. I needed to know."

"Couldn't it wait?"

"No, I still don't understand why your mad at me. I'm fine. I'm not some defenseless little girl that you have to protect!"

"Yes you are."

Pepper took a step backwards. "I'm gonna ignore that, but why are you so _mad_?"

"I'm mad because I love you!" He said a bit louder than before. "And I cant lose someone I love. Trust me, I've lost a lot of people I love and I don't want you to get hurt just cause your worried about me!"

Pepper couldn't reply. She couldn't even speak if she tried. Did he just say he loved her? Though even if she could speak, she couldn't for Tony had grabbed her hand again. He walked forward as soon as he heard loud shouts. They were close.

"Tony!" A young voice sounded and Tony spun to face where the girl stood.

Tony paled even more when a pair of hands grabbed at the little girl and had lifted her off the ground. She yelped and kicked at the person. The person was a new guard. One of the quiet ones that didn't join the conversation. Pepper remembered him.

"Stop." He said in a low but soothing voice. "Or the girl dies."

He put a gun at Penelope's head. "And don't think about shooting me. By the sound of it, your girlfriend isn't proud of you shooting so many people. Don't want to break her precious heart."

"Leave her alone."

"If I recall correctly, this is just going to end like it should've." He said with a smirk. "Johnny couldn't contain his temper. He was never good with children. The only thing he hares more than crying babies, is a bratty teenager."

"And your point is...?"

"You should be dead like anyone who disobeys."

He moved the gun so it faced Tony. The man eyed his gun as if it was a gift. A great gift of power. "But where's the fun in killing you so fast? Especially when I can make this all the more painful."

Now Tony could see him as the sadistic kind. The kind with absolutely no remorse or mercy. He wouldn't care if he killed a million people. In fact he looked like he would laugh in all their faces.

The gun was shifted to aim at Pepper. "We can start by killing the one you love."

Before Tony could do anything the bullet was shot. Though it never hit Pepper. It hit somebody, that's for sure, but it wasn't her. Instead it hit the side of Tony. It was a solid hit, but more to the edge so it didn't hit any important organs.

He had pushed Pepper out of the way. She tripped and fell to the ground. Though she hit her elbow on a table that had a printer on it. It hurt like a razor, but she didn't complain. At the moment, it was better than being shot. Though when she looked up to see Tony's shocked face staring right at her, she felt as if wishing she was shot.

He thought the pain in his leg was bad enough. The pain in his side was ten times worse. It hit hit him like icy waters. Like molten lava. like a ton of needles piercing his skin. Then he felt burning in his side. As if he was on fire.

Though he didn't give into the pain. No he wouldn't. Not in front of this idiot. He was more of a jerk than Johnny. He stood as straight as his leg and side allowed and glared at the man.

"Look at you. So pale. So fragile. Looks as of you could snap at any moment and shoot me. But we both know you even think about 'aiming' the gun, little angel dies with me." The idiot laughed.

"Try being in my shoes."

"Trust me I have. My whole family was shot and killed. Shot by weapons you fathers company made. Yes when it was under control of Obadiah, but if your dad learned who to give control to his company after he died better, none of this would have happened."

"So you take your anger on me."

"You were the heir to the company. You could've done something."

"I tried. And I did. I found evidence he was working with criminals. He got fired and hammer took over. I lost any sense of control when my father was kidnapped. Obadiah hated me. He tried his best to out do iron man by stealing specs. Getting iron man specs, he would gain permanent control, which he was close to getting. I found footage of a deal with a known criminal. Cut him out instantly."

"Still that just points everything at your father. Killing you, would get to him all the same. Hes a softhearted man. He builds a weapons company that didn't sell weapons. And yet it was one of the top weapons companies because it had good construction projects." The man replied.

"Hes not softhearted. He just has a kind heart. He lost someone he loved to weapons a whole back. As did I. He vowed never to build a weapon again."

"So he has a bad history with weapons. Still doesn't stop the fact that he started the weapons company."

Tony didn't know what to think of that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pepper standing up and looking at him. He was holding tightly to his side.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally asked. "I mean if you kill me you could be in prison a lot longer than the others."

"You know what your just buying time." He said. "Time you Don't have enough for."

He dropped Penelope to ground and she ran to a room in tears. He charged at Tony with agility. Tony saw Pepper move as to take any blow directed to himself. But he held an arm out.

"Tony-" she began, but Tony was tackled backwards over a table.

She watched with worry. She wanted to do something, but she didn't want him to get anymore hurt than he already was.

She watched as Tony fought back with what looked like everything he had. He rolled to avoid being kicked, he jump to avoid getting tripped. He moved as quickly as he could. As quick as his leg allowed. She could tell he was weakened. That he was in pain. She didn't like the looked on his face especially when the king of jerks jabbed at his wound in his side and had dug at it.

He was losing and it was as simple as that. But she knew that he was doing this all for a reason. She hadn't understood it at first, but she understood he didn't like the gun. She had seen how he had looked at the gun with hatred every time the jerk mentioned that Tony had it. She understood that he cared for the little girl. And now she understood he loved her. Well she didn't really understand it, but she could get that he cared a considerably large amount about her enough to take a bullet to save her life even with the knowing that he might not make it.

Then she started to wonder what happened to the men on the stairs...

...

Penelope ran. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She couldn't think straight. She understood enough of the conversation that she was being used against Tony. She didn't understand why Tony was so affected by the threat. She hardly knew him. She hardly knew him and he was practically giving his life up for her. Not only her. For the pretty red headed girl.

...

Tony fought his hardest. But with every hit he took, the slower he got. The sloppier he got. He took a few hits just so he was able to get a few on him. Just so he could do some damage. He hoped it would end like it did with Johnny. The jerk knocked out. Maybe he would be killed or knocked out, but he didn't care. He just hoped Pepper would focus on helping Penelope and not him. He was fine at the moment. It was Penelope who was in need.

He rolled painfully under a table and with both legs he painfully kicked up and the table flipper smacking the man just at his knees. Tony heard a cracking sound and he knew something broke. So he rolled to his knees and winced.

Pepper saw that the fight was coming to an end so she looked around curious if she should help now or leave to find the kid Tony called Penelope. She needed help. And she knew Tony would be more than angry at her if she didn't at least help her. So she wondered off to where the kid ran.

Tony saw pepper leave and he could smile. At least until he felt something cold against his neck. Something hard and all too recognizable. He was at gun point. He dropped his gun after the fight even started.

"All that fighting. All that pain." The jerk panted. "Wasted. Ask me, you are a talent kid. You'd go far kid.. if you didn't waste it on such people like me. People who'd beat you without giving mercy."

"I don't care about talents." Tony said though gritted teeth.

"I do. You have talent. You can get places. Do things. You would make a great addition to the group."

"Too bad. I'm taken."

The jerk only laughed. "Good thing too. I wont be killing something I could make good use of."

"If you kill me, what happens to the other two."

"Depends if I'm satisfied with the kill."

The cold now warm gun moved and dug in his neck. He could literally feel the guy getting ready to shoot. So at last resort he hit the gun away just as it was fired. The bang ringed in his ears for seconds and more. But he didn't let that stopped him from jumping at the jerk one final time and punched him. While the guys head was turned to the side he flipped him over and pulled his arm backwards and up.

"Wow, you do have a talent. Guess you would have to since your Howard Starks son." The man said still laughing. He groaned Tony twisted his arm more.

"Shut. Up." Tony spat. "Your a sad excuse of a man. You had a gun up to a little girls head. That's. Just. Sick."

With that said he did the same he did to Johnny. He wrapped his arms and eased the jerk into unconsciousness.

Once he felt safe and unthreatened, he rolled away his hand again pressed tightly to his side. He was too sore to stand up, let alone stand. So he rested his head back and closed his eyes as pain overcame his body, not just the shots, but his chest and back. His arms as well.

"Pepper..." he weakly called. He wasn't feeling to well.

He couldn't tell if she heard or not because his vision blurred, but he tried to fight it. He needed to see her. He just had too.

**So how was it!? We're so close to finishing! But we're no there yet! SO hope you enjoyed! I'm pretty active today! Thats only cause Sins of insanity only needed the last few paragraphs or sentences to be done, this and Phases was already ready to be posted. Well, gotta go! Hope to update Victims vs suspects or Haunted Shadows next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being gone for so long, lost internet on 10/17...got it back yesterday...If you want the long story, then go to Haunted Shadows and read chapter 7's A/N. You don't have to read the story just the authors note. but yeah...Sorry for being gone for so long. And in return for making you wait, i put two chapters worth of the story in one...SO YAY!**

**I do not own a thing!  
**

Police tried all they could to get the hostages released or to get names. But the robbers were careful. Careful enough to buy time. And the police could go in guns and blazing. They had to find a safe way to handle it without hurting the innocent.

The chief of police was hard at work. Making phone calls, giving orders, and watching for any sight of something out of the blue.

At some point he got word from an officer that there was a small sighting of a young boy with a red shirt on fighting someone. Though they weren't sure cause it left as fast as they came. So they were sending men to get a better look.

...

Pepper found the little girl. The introduced themselves. Then Pepper moved to find something. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly, but she wanted something that could help Tony's wounds. She was with the girl and she was safe, but she still had to think about tony. It was only a few minutes later not even when she heard a gunshot. She was going to run to check it out, but Penelope had screamed, scared.

She rushed to calm the little girl. "Hes okay. Don't you cry. He gets into fights all the time."

She nodded, but didn't look at all soothed.

"Pepper..."

She stood up in a flash. It was feint but she didn't imagine it. Tony. She peeked out of the room to where she last saw the two fighting. The worlds first class jerk was passed out on the floor. Though when she saw Tony he looked more than passed out. He looked almost dead.

She gasped loudly and tears blurred her vision. She blinked them away best she could. She ran to his side and bent her knees to hold his hand. "Tony."

"Hmm."

His eyes were open, but hardly. "Stay awake. You have too."

His head shook slowly once.

"Please? I need you, Penelope needs you!"

"Penelope..." Tony started. "Has you know..."

"Tony your not going to die." Pepper demanded. "Your going to live to see your dad again. You'll live to see the end of today."

"Okay..."

She saw his eyes begin to close and she worried it was for good. "Love you too!" She said quickly. She saw him smile softly before he was out like a light.

She hadn't found anything that could help so she was going to improvise. "Penelope, can you get me those scissors?" She said while pulling Tony so his back was supported against a wall near a window.

The little girl nodded and set off to get said scissors. As she did that, Pepper removed her over shirt, the pink one, and now she had a white tank top and black leggings on. She used her pink shirt and with the scissors she cut it into strips. She tied some together and soon enough she had amour three good strips of cloth.

Using the scissors once again, she cut the already torn red shirt around Tony's wound. The blood covered the exact spot that needed to be cover so she stretched her shirt and rubbed some blood away. Tony groaned but remained unconscious. Once she could see where it was exactly she began to wrap it. At some point she felt the burning skin around his wound and she frowned.

She looked up and felt his forehead. It was burning as well. She noticed his face was red and sweat was beading around his hair-line. She couldn't tell he had a fever.

At this point she didn't know what to do. So she grabbed both the guns and looked at them. She despised them. Probably not as much as Tony did, but either way, she hated them. But she knew one thing and that the only way to protect herself and Penelope, was to use them.

So she looked around for the first time. The place was filled with cubicles. There was tables and printers and plants in various places. She sighed in thought. Then she stood up and pulled Tony up. She hung his arm around her shoulder and half dragged and half carried him to a cubicle.

Penelope followed her there and when Pepper said to lay low, she listened and ducked down.

That was when all the phones rang. Instantly she picked up the phone in the cubicle. She listened to be sure it was only her on the line. Once she could tell it was her alone she asked, "Who is this?"

"This is officer Derek Smith, chief of police." A strong voice spoke over the phone. "Can I ask who this is?"

"Uh, I'm Pepper Potts." She said.

"Are you alone?"

"No. My friend and a little girl is with me."

There was a slight pause. "Are any of you hurt?"

She eyed Tony. "Yeah..."

"Can you explain the injuries?"

"I have a small cut on my arm," she started looking g to her arm then back to Tony. "My friend was shot twice."

"Where?"

"Um, the thigh just above his left knee and his right side of his stomach just barely. He passed out, but I got it tied up."

"Okay is it leaking at the side at all?"

She glanced down. She saw a deep red weep through the cloth. "Yeah..."

"Can I get you to put as much pressure on the wound?"

"Uh huh."

She did as told and pressed tightly onto the wound. She heard some talking on the other line but it wasn't to her.

"Ms. Potts how old are you?"

"I'm 17." She replied. "Uh is it safe to talk on this line? What if Conner hears us?"

"Its safe, I only called the top story phones. Some officers saw some people and called up to find out who it was. Conner?"

She nodded then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yeah Conner. Hes the boss of the whole operation. Unless that's a fake name pin..."

"Thanks, we're working on getting you guys out of there, bit can you tell me a bit on the situation? Like their type and procedure?"

"They're very aggressive and I know one of them is very sadistic, Tony knocked him out...uh they separated us in two groups. One group in the room you instantly walk in to and the other is with Conner in the third door to the left on the rights hallway."

There was another pause and she used that pause to move. She could already move, but she needed to be able to focus more. So she moved from crouching over Tony's hunched form and pushed him forward. She slipped in behind him and moved her legs so they were on either side of him and wrapped her arms around Tony so it was easier to hold pressure on his wound.

"Penelope," she whispered. "Can you hold the phone up to my ear?"

"Sure." Penelope said.

Penelope did as told and just in time for Derek to return. "You said Tony knocked the sadistic guy out, is this Tony stark?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay just to be sure. One more thing, who came with you to the bank?"

"Well, Tony, my friend Rhodey or James, his mom Roberta and Howard Stark. Roberta is with Conner and Rhodey and Howard are with the other group."

"Okay thanks. I have to go, but stay on the floor and stay by a phone."

"Okay."

The line ended and she got the phone from Penelope and hung it up.

She sighed and looked over to Tony's still face. "Why cant you learn when its too much?"

…

Derek Smith reported all he learned from Pepper Potts and that was this: Conner was the boss of the operation, the hostages were in two groups, both of the Stark's were there, one was hurt, and the robbers were aggressive. At the moment he couldn't think of a good plan that didn't involve getting hostages hurt.

He had the emergency plan to throw in tear gas to blind the criminals and snatched them, but it would also blind the hostages. Temporarily of course.

"Sir," officer Brinks, negotiator, spoke. "I'm not getting through to them. Its either they got what they needed or they're ignoring us. We have to make a decision soon."

Derek sighed. "Fine, try one more time then gas them..."

…

Roberta was lost in her thoughts, but when Conner shouted something, she snapped right out of them. She payed attention more this time and frowned upon hearing the news.

The news was that they were opening the vault soon. They had the combination and all they had to do was load the bags and then they were to be used as human shields.

She closed her eyes all for a minute until there was screaming and coughing in the room outside her room.

…

Howard looked to his side to the young boy who still had his arms wrapped around his knees. He was still rocking while chewing on his lip. She smiled warmly and patted the boy's back. The kid didn't show any sign that he acknowledged that comforting notion.

Once again the phone rang, but just like the past three times it was tried, there was no answer. The guards made no move to answer the phone. He was starting tonget worried. Not only did he not know what was going on with his son and Pepper, he didn't know what was going on with Roberta. His best friend. His best friend was with the criminal Conner. Who knows why be had the groups split. And he also wondered why he questioned what was going on with the two he sent out.

Though he didn't have much time to wonder because he was shocked by the sudden shatter of glass and shouting. At least he was until he was blinded and choking and deafened by screams. In an instant he wrapped his arms protectively around the young boy who only ducked in closer to Howard.

…

"They're going to save us. Don't you even worry about it," she whispers to Penelope and distantly to Tony. "Everything's alright. Stay calm."

She should listen to her own advice. But she didn't know how much of what she was saying was true. Were they going to save them? Should they worry about it? Can they stay calm? She was on the edge of snapping.

She could hardly feel Tony breathing anymore and the scent of blood was strong. Her right hand was just about soaked and she was worried about his leg wound. She only had one hand and she wouldn't be able to get enough pressure on both of the injuries. She didn't know how long he had and how long Derek was going to take in saving them.

She prayed it wasn't going to be long cause she felt it as Tony's breath slowed again. At some point which she cant remember she started to sing in a low but soothing voice. It was a tune her father sang to her. Her mother did it too, but she stopped and when she did, it never had care in her tone.

She watched as Penelope fell asleep under the desk where she took her comfort spot in. Penelope had delicate features. She had long dark brown curly hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She wore a bright colored sundress with flowers covering the whole bottom of the dress. She was very skinny too.

Pepper closed her own eyes in tiredness. But she didn't allow herself any sleep. If she did, the pressure would be released and Tony could bleed out. At least faster than he already was. She sighed as she slipped out from behind Tony and sprinted to a window. She peeked out and saw police cars and oddly enough, squad cars. Though most of the officers were missing.

She jumped when there was a ding and the elevator door opened down the hallway. She dived back to Tony and held pressure back to his side.

"Hey little girlie!" A voice called out. "Come out and play!"

**I hope i made it worth your time. SO i gotta go for the night, Hope you liked it and i hope to update more oneshots soon cause i hade like 50 ideas pop up, and it be a good brain excersise to warm up to writing again. So bye!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo soo, sorry, i didn't update this one sooner, sad thing is, is that i can get at least two more chapters after this one, and yet i never updated...So, i'll update this, then I'll wait about two days, then update again. Sound good? **

**Okay, again, things seem rushed, but that is what happens when it's all written from a kindle...Anyways sorry about the rush, i don't mean it, and i think somethings might be confusing, but i tried my best.  
**

**I do not own a thing, nor will i ever.  
**

(With Roberta.)

Confusion spread through the entire room. And it wasn't even the hostages, it was Conner and the whole guards. They didn't know what to do. So each guard at random grabbed a nearby victim and eyed the door ready to be attacked. One guard looked through the small glass window in the side of the door and was quick to duck as a small yet hard object flew in the room.

Roberta and a few others were smart to duck and cover their mouths and close their eyes just before everyone was blinded and chocked.

Screams and cries filled the room and hostages were dropped. There was many people yelling stuff like "what happened?" Or "what's going on?". The whole thing itself was scary. Tears filled Roberta's eyes as well as the others.

"Everyone to the ground!" A voice shouted. Roberta did as told as did everyone else. All except for Conner.

...

Derek Smith rushed inside after the first tear gas grenade blew. He didn't like having to use it. Not only did it blind and choke people temporarily, it scared them. It didn't only affect the bad guys. It hurt the innocent as well.

He had to think of his choices. He could go to the right and make sure Conner was arrested or he could go left and find the three kids. He didn't really need to think about that one. Sure other officers knew about the situation upstairs, but he wanted to be the first to know if they were alright. He didn't know why but he felt a sense of protection over this girl. Like it was his specific job to make sure the injured boy was saved.

So he went left to the elevator, but he noticed it was already going up. He narrowed his eyes. Either one of his officers got to it first or a robber was heading up. Either way he was going to check it out. So he sprinted up the stairs.

…

The voice was raspy, ragged. It sounded crazy. Pepper only pressed tighter on Tony's shot. She wasn't about to let this all go to waste. She looked to Penelope who shook her head her eyes opening slightly.

"Shh!" She said once Penelope looked over to her.

Pepper looked forward to the exit of the cubicle. She paled. There lay the remains of her pink top and part of Tony's shirt. There for giving up her hiding spot.

"I know where you're hiding little girlies." The voice said again. "Might as well face your fate."

She didn't care. She just reached over and grabbed one of the guns. she made sure it was loaded and ready to fire and pointed it towards the spot the voice sounded from.

"Stop where you are!" A familiar voice said.

She dropped the gun.

"Drop it now!" Derek commanded. "Hands behind your back!"

She heard a hard object drop and suspected it to be a gun. Then she heard the clicking sounds of handcuffs. She couldn't help but smile. Once she knew she was safe, she turned her attention to Tony again.

"What I tell you?" She asked.

"What?"

She jumped and turned to face a police officer. "Officer Smith!"

"Ms. Potts. You alright?"

"I will be."

Officer Smith nodded and crouched down next to Tony. He picked him up and brought him to a wider space out of the cubicle. The first thing he did was check his pulse and see if he was breathing.

"Well good news, hes alive, bad news, he needs more help than I thought."

…

"All hostages are safe and all robbers are secure." The police officer helping Howard out of the building reported through a walkie.

Howard's vision was getting better and he could breath easier.

"Not quite. Two robbers are passed out up here and according to Ms. Potts, there's two more in a closet. To the left the janitors closet. One of them might be dead." A new officer spoke through the radio. "And three hostages are up there. One needs immediate medical attention. Can you send the paramedics up. And tell them the kids heart might fail..."

Anything else that was said, Howard drowned out. He knew Tony was hurt, hut he didn't think it was severe. His newly recovered breath was gone in almost two seconds. He was speechless as he watched a group of paramedics stormed into the back with a gurney and multiple types of medic bags one looking an awful lot like a defibrillator.

…

Derek put his radio away and helped Ms. Potts with pressure on the wounds. She had tears in her eyes. The little kid that he saw hiding under a table was introduced as Penelope. He asked her to go get a small cup of water from the water canister down the hall. He listened and got a cup of water.

Derek poured a bit over Tony's forehead and a little bit of it over his wounds to wash them out a bit. He was constantly checking the kids pulse. After the third check, it was the fourth. Derek removed one hand of pressure and pressed two fingers on Tony's neck. When he didn't feel anything he sat back on his heels and took a quick deep breath and bent forward again and placed his hands on the teen's chest.

"Wait, what are you-?" Pepper started but stopped when she saw what was going on.

Derek began to push down on Tony's chest in CPR. Pepper heard a ding and looked over. The elevator opened and out came four paramedics, a gurney, and a police officer.

"Derek-" she began.

"I know." He said checking the pulse again getting nothing. "You take little Penelope here and bring her to her mother and you go check in with your friends."

"But tony-"

"I'm trying my best. Now go."

She bit her lip and turned to face Penelope who was watching Tony with worriedly scared eyes. Pepper wiped her hands on her white undershirt as best she could and looked to her hands. They were now just tainted red instead of coated with red. She shook her head and picked Penelope up.

"Come on, we're going to see your mommy. Or is it daddy?"

"Mommy," Penelope replied. "Daddy's at work."

Pepper nodded and after stepping out of the way of the paramedics and stuff, she made her way to the open elevator. She slipped in and turned around and hit the ground level floor. As the door closed she heard the distant call of, "Clear!"

**Again, sorry for anything that seemed rushed. Or grammar or spelling...hehe, i guess there will be a lot of that...anyways, i hope you guys like it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this one is actually really short, due to problems with the rest of it and i have to rewrite them, but it's pretty easy to do, but yeah...Hopefully you'll still like it with the exception to its shortness.**

**I do not own Iron man armored adventures, nothing is mine.  
**

Conner was blinded but he wasn't giving up. When someone grabbed him to put handcuffs on him, he tried to punch him. His gun was on floor when everyone else did, but he didn't surrender to easy. He was quickly taken down when another officer joined the fight.

The criminals were taken out of the room in handcuffs while hostages were lead out. Roberta when she her vision and lungs cleared out, ran straight to her son who was being looked at by one of the few ambulances with Howard.

"James!" She cried out. She crushed him in a hug.

"Mom! I'm fine!" He said when she pulled away.

"Howard...Tony..."

"Hes alive. Shot in the leg, but alive." Howard replied.

"Where is he anyways? And where's Pepper?"

She looked around for them thinking that they might just be at another ambulance. She didn't find them she looked back to the other two.

"Tony went upstairs and Pepper chased after him." Rhodey said.

"PENELOPE!" A voice screamed.

The three spun around to see who it was that was screaming. Howard saw that it was Pepper holding the little girl and she set the girl down and continued to walk out. The little girl, Penelope, ran into her mothers arms and the family of three was joined together again. Pepper made her way to them. She didn't look okay at all.

In fact she looked horrible. Her pink over-shirt was gone and she wore her white undershirt and black leggings. He shirt had blood in one spot and her shoulder was bleeding. If you looked closely they would see the red tint on her hands.

She finally got to them and they saw she had red puffy eyes. "Pepper!" Rhodey exclaimed. "You alright?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but instead shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She only shook her head and Rhodey had a growing suspicion to why she was upset. What ever it was it wasn't at all good. It had to be Tony. So he wasn't so happy to get out of this.

There was a few minutes before they were asked questions. Though when they were done, Pepper instantly ran off towards a police officer. The one she knew as Derek Smith.

"Is he alright?"

"He should be. I didn't stick around. I went down after you to get reports on what was going on down here."

"Oh..."

…

Tony took in a choked breath. His eyes shot open and he looks around wildly. "What happened-?"

A hand was on his shoulder pushing him back. "Calm down buddy."

"Who-"

"I'm Oliver, your need to relax. You almost died."

Tony looked around searching. He could've swore he wasn't alone. What happened? He moved to sit up and winced. His side hurt like mad. The hand was back easing him back down. He was lifted onto what he knew as a gurney. He looked around still looking. But his vision was blurred. He was seeing double. Something was put across his mouth and he moved to pull it off but a hand slapped his hands, stopping him.

"You need that."

There was a ding. He looked around curious to what the ding was. He was curious to what anything was. Especially what happened. He remembered bits of it. There was a little girl. There was another girl he knew. There was a gun.

He was moving now. But he was tired. He wanted to sleep. But he felt like he had to fight it. Had to stay awake for someone. Not only to one person, but to a whole bunch. Then he remembered. He was with Pepper and Penelope.

"Where are they?" He asked once again trying to sit up. He was held down this time as the room changed.

"Outside. They're okay, don't worry so lay down."

He laid back as told and closed his eyes. At least until there was another ding and his eyes opened in a flash. "T-the closet..."

"What?"

He weakly pointed to the slightly open closet and the police officer that was with them looked in there and immediately called it into the radio.

"I...don't feel...so..." he started, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his side and gasped as his eyes shut.

"Its okay we're just cleaning it..." someone said, but Tony barely acknowledged it.

It stung then he felt pressure on it and he sucked in a sharp breath as it moved to his leg. Then it was bright. The sun shown in his eyes and he closed his eyes. He was all of sudden on fire. The heat was horrible. Just plain awful. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked over. His vision was doubling, but he could've swore he saw his dad.

Though he blacked out to, "we gotta hurry, we're starting to lose him."

**Again, sorry for the shortness, i'll try to fix the problem as soon as i can, but i cannot make any promises due to the fact that i have other stories that need my attention, but yeah, i'll try to do it as soon as i get my other stories updated.**

**This is kinda off topic, but are any of you in Shop class (Industry arts) or had it before? Cause i was wondering, if any of you could help give me an idea on what to build, because we're drafting tomorrow, and i have NO idea what to build...and i can't build a bookshelf since i already have two, and my bed is too low for a bedside table...and i am no good at making coat hangers... You don't have to, but it'd be really nice to have some help...**

**Anyways, Hope you guys liked it! And i'm thinking about working on Sins of Insanity or Baby Genius next...Sorry to those of you waiting for Fighting til the end...i have not forgotten about it! I swear! I'm just seriously stuck with that one...I cannot for the life of me, figure it out...i will...eventually, but for now, deal with these stories, cause Baby Genius is almost done. Well, i'm goona go...so bye!  
**


End file.
